A Tribute to A Friend
by OkamiInu
Summary: This is a cute oneshot that I made for my friend that I look up to as a big sister.It is explained through Rin and a new charater named Naoki. :P


A Tribute to Friend

_Okay this is a tribute story to my online fan fiction friend Sareenah. Even though I barley know her she has reviewed all of my stories and I kind of look up to her as my big sister. Considering I am the oldest of my siblings. So please enjoy….. As a side note Naoki does not belong to me she belongs to Sareenah._

"Sister, Sister? Where are you?" Wondered Rin as she began walking with Jaken . They had been searching for lord Sesshomaru and Naoki all day long.

"Oh I do wish my big sister would come back to Rin. Rin misses big sister and big brother." Rin thought aloud

"Girl would you just stop that already! You know that after defeating Naraku M'lord and Naoki had children and they need to have sometime away from their kids." Explained Jaken as he watched the two sleeping children of Sessomaru and Naoki dream away on Ah'n'Un's back.

Just then the two new parents came back form their much needed relaxation time. They were happy to see their children safe and asleep.

"Big sister, you came back! Oh Rin is so happy to see her sister safe." Rin said, before jumping up to hug her big sister.

"I could never leave you, silly! Why would you ever think that I would leave you?" Naoki said while still being choked by Rin's hug.

"Well Master Jaken told Rin that you would leave me when M'lord was done building his empire and that Rin would be all alone. So Rin became sad and worried Master Jaken was right." Rin explained while chocking back tears and finally letting go of her big sister.

"Jaken said that!"_Oh just wait Imp, when she falls asleep your going to pay!_ Thought Naoki as she explained to Rin that Jaken was a fool and that nothing could tear her apart from her little sister.

_Finally after much calming down Rin finally fell asleep and dreamt the most beautiful dream. Also Naoki had punished Jaken so hard that it even made her mate cringe._

"Remind me to let me do the disciplining for our children." Joked Sesshomaru after him and his mate settled into bed.

Rin was in a meadow of flowers with two huge cherry trees swaying in the wind. Standing next to her was Naoki and Shippo was there too. Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah'n 'un had gone to do some bidding in the next town over. Naoki, Rin and Shippo just laid in the grass and watched the clouds roll by as they started to talk.

"Sister?", said Rin

"Yea?", responded Naoki

" When Rin and everyone grow older? Will Rin still be your little sister?", questioned Rin

"Rin no matter what you will always be my sister_." Naoki smiled as she said this_

"Can Rin ask another question?, said Rin

"Ask away my little sister." Joked Naoki

"How did you and M'lord meet?" , Rin asked

_Oh no here comes the uncomfortable little sister questions, thought Naoki_

"Well I, lord Sesshomaru met when we were very little and we ended up growing up with each other. Does that answer your question?" , asked Naoki

"Yes Big Sister. Ha almost like me and Shippo here." Laughed Rin

_Naoki laughed at this 'because Shippo then turned a bright pink and looked at Rin in a funny way._

_What is with all of these questions and why does it seem Rin is growing up? Pondered Naoki_

" Thank you sister." Stated Rin

"For what?" , asked Naoki

" For always being there for me that's why. You truly are the best big sister anyone could want." _As Rin said this_ _Naoki got tears in her eyes as her little sister gave her a hug and a bunch of flowers._

_**Okay I know that this is short but I didn't want to make it a 40 chapter story. I just wanted to say thank you to the person that I look up to as my big sister. So thank you very much for always answering my questions and reviewing all of my stories. hugs Thank you once again Sareenah you get another hug and you also get chocolate and pizza and of course to go along with that you get a coke. ;P**_

_**None of these Characters belong to me and only Naoki belongs to Sareenah ;P**_


End file.
